Jim Chaffin
Jim Chaffin (born October 8, 1966) is an American musician that began his musical career in 1984. He has most notably been apart of The Crucified, Deliverance and The Blamed. Chaffin has performed Drums for several other notable bands live such as Mortal and Living Sacrifice. History Jim Chaffin was born on October 8, 1966 in Fresno, California. He taught himself to play Drums on pots, pans and tuperware. KGB, The Crucified and first stint with Deliverance (1984-1993) Chaffin formed the group known as KGB in 1984 with Greg Minier on Guitars and his best friend Kirk Palmer on Bass.Chaffin, Jim (May 26, 2015). "#17 - ...a Drummer". Never Was Podcast. Interview with Mark Salomon. Retrieved on July 21, 2018. Shortly afterwards they hired Wayne Stonecipher to perform Vocals for the band. Around this time, Chaffin came up with the meaning behind KGB, as every name needed to have a meaning behind it, which resulted in Kids in God's Blessings. Stonecipher did not remain in the band for long, with Mark Salomon taking his place. With this lineup, the band recorded a demo titled KGB, before the band decided they needed to change their name. The discussion was brought up by Chaffin to Salomon, and while stating a few names, The Crucified came up, which resulted in being Salomon's choice.Salomon, Mark (January 17, 2015). "Mark Salomon". Urban Achiever Podcast. Interview with Billy Power. Retrieved on July 21, 2018. The band recorded Take Up Your Cross in 1985 and Nailed in 1986, before Palmer departed from the band. After Kirk left the band, Chaffin, Minier and Salomon hired his brother, Trevor Palmer to perform Bass with the band. The band went two more years before Trevor departed, which saw the induction of Mark Johnson on Bass and the recording of Live at the New Order and the band's debut full-length eponymous album. After the recording, Johnson showed very little interest in the band, as well as no longer getting along with the band members, which saw him depart. On January 9, 1988, Chaffin married his wife, Stacy Lewis. The band began their search for a Bassist once again, until they found Jeff Bellew. Bellew did not believe that they wanted him to play for them until Chaffin met him for lunch at a Denny's.Bellew, Jeff (September 10, 2017). "Jeff Bellew of Stavesacre". As The Story Grows Podcast. Interview with Travis Turner. Retrieved on July 21, 2018. With Bellew on board, the band recorded a sophomore album, The Pillars of Humanity, which was released in 1991. Around this time, Chaffin was also filling in for Deliverance, whose Drummer Chris Hyde had recently departed, during the Weapons of Our Warfare Tour. Chaffin filled in between 1991 and 1993. By 1993, The Crucified was inactive and Chaffin decided to disband the group, as Minier was raising his first child and Salomon was in a dark state of mind. During this time, Chaffin also filled in a performed with Mortal. The Blamed, Left Out, and Fasedown (1994-1999) After the disbanding of The Crucified, Chaffin went on to be a founding member of the punk rock and hardcore punk band The Blamed, alongside Bryan Gray, a Guitarist who had previously been in Blenderhead and Rocks in Pink Cement. Chaffin and Gray would add Eric Churchill as their Bassist and Jake Landrau as their second Guitarist and would record their debut 21 in 1994. Without having a set Vocalist, several other musicians from the Christian metal, hardcore and punk scene would provide Vocals and Guitars for the album, including Sonny Sandoval (P.O.D.), Jeff Bellew (The Crucified), Justin Winokur (Mortal), Ronnie Martin (The Brothers Martin, Joy Electric), Greg Minier (The Crucified, Applehead), Mark Salomon (The Crucified), and Brandon Ebel, the founder of Tooth & Nail Records."The Blamed - 21". Discogs. Retrieved on July 26, 2018. Chaffin would also record on their next album, Frail, in 1995. In 1997, Chaffin joined The Blamed's side-project called Left Out and formed Fasedown with Mike Phillips of Deliverance and The Sacrificed. Chaffin recorded on one album titled $elf $erve for Left Out, until his departure in 1998. He left The Blamed in 1999. Fasedown, which became his only active band at that point, recorded their debut demo around 1999 and 2000. Continuing with Fasedown and joining Once Dead (2000-2008) Fasedown continued on with Chaffin, Phillips, Bassist John Hansen and Vocalist Devin Schaeffer, eventually signing with Rescue Records, who had originally signed acts such as P.O.D. and Dogwood. In 2000, the band released their eponymous debut album through the label. By 2005, some lineup changes occurred, with Hansen departing, being replaced by Dana Weit. The band would then record a sophomore album titled Blitz of Anguish, before Jesse Gibson joined the band as their Rhythm Guitarist and Veit was replaced by Matt Hopson-Walker. The same year, Chaffin joined Once Dead, the new supergroup of Vengeance Rising and Ultimatum. He replaced former member Glen Mancaruso. He performed with the band, bringing Schaeffer from Fasedown to join the band as Vocalist as well. The band recorded an album, titled Visions of Hell in 2008 before the band went on a hiatus. Fasedown broke up the same year. In 2008, Chaffin began performing for Lifesavers Underground. The Crucified and Fasedown's Returns and Final Threat (2009-2013) In 2009, Chaffin reunited with his former band mates in The Crucified, bringing back the Pillars of Humanity lineup, consisting of Chaffin, Salomon, Minier and Bellew. The band returned to perform reunion shows and give people a chance to see the band again. Fasedown also returned from the grave, with Chaffin, Schaeffer and Phillips returning and new members Gary Douglas (Guitars) and ex-Deliverance/Join the Dead member Tim Kronyak (Bass) joining the group. Fasedown, however, disbanded again in 2011, due to Schaeffer having lung issues, which he, as of 2013, is still having issues with."Fasedown - Posts". Facebook. Retrieved on July 29, 2018. The Crucified, however, performed several shows, but never actually recorded new material. In 2011, Chaffin formed a project for a Christmas album, titled Three Kings, which also featured Phillips and Minier. He also joined Final Threat, a hardcore band from his home town of Fresno, California. Chaffin recorded a few songs with the band until 2013, when the band seemingly disbanded. Chaffin also briefly played with Living Sacrifice on tour, while Lance Garvin was unavailable in 2011. In 2013, Chaffin performed Drums for Wretched Graverobber on his album, Christmas Spirit. Deliverance and The Blamed Return and joining The Satire (2014-present) In 2014, Deliverance members Jimmy P. Brown II and George Ochoa reunited the band, and wanted a supergroup lineup to hype up the reunion, hiring Chaffin and ex-Tourniquet Bassist Victor Macias. The band was mostly silent after a few performances. The same year, Chaffin joined The Satire, another side-project of The Blamed, which was a hardcore punk band, rather than The Blamed's style. In 2016, The Blamed reunited with the lineup of Chaffin, Gray, Sid Duffour and Wiley Willis. Deliverance performed at Exodo Fest in 2016 and mostly remained silent until 2017, when they announced they were recording a new album. 2018 saw Deliverance's release of The Subversive Kind, as well as Chaffin's departure from The Satire and being replaced by Travis Turner (ex-Aletheian, Solamors, ex-Becoming the Archetype). The Blamed is set to release a new EP in 2018, with Chaffin at the helm of the Drums. Bands Current * Deliverance (1991-1993, 2014-present) * The Blamed (1994-1999, 2016-present) * Sarge Loda (2016-present) * Hired Gun (2016-present) Former * Left Out (1997-1998) * Fasedown (1997-2008, 2009-2011) * Final Threat (2011-2013) * Three Kings (2011) * Once Dead (2005-2018) * The Satire (2014-2018) Hiatus * The Crucified (1984-1993, 2009-present) Live * Mortal (1993-1994) * Living Sacrifice (2011) * Wretched Graverobber (2013) * Lifesavers Underground (2008-2010) * Michael Phillips (2009) * Headnoise (2011) * The Prayer Chain * Uthanda Discography K.G.B. * KGB (1985) The Crucified * Take Up Your Cross (1985) * Nailed (1986) * Live at the New Order (1989) * The Crucified (1989) * The Pillars of Humanity (1991) * Nailed/Take Up Your Cross (1992) * The Complete Collection (2009) Mortal * Intense Live Series Vol. 5 ''(1993) '''The Blamed' * 21 (1994) * Frail (1995) * ...Again (1998) * Forever (1999) * New EP (2018) Left Out * $elf $erve (1998) Fasedown * Fasedown (2000) * Blitz of Anguish (2002) Once Dead * Visions of Hell (2008) Michael Phillips * Mirror Within Mirrors (2009) L.S. Underground * PTSD (2010) Three Kings * "Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer" - The Candy Cane EP (2011) Final Threat * Final Threat (2012) Wretched Graverobber * Christmas Spirit ''(2013) '''Deliverance' * The Subversive Kind (2018) References External Links * Chaffin, Jim (June 2, 2015). "#18 - ... in Control". Never Was Podcast. Interview with Mark Salomon. Retrieved on July 21, 2018. Category:Christian Metal Musicians Category:Deliverance Members Category:The Crucified Members Category:The Blamed Members Category:Once Dead Members Category:Living Sacrifice Members Category:Mortal Members Category:Wretched Graverobber Members Category:Lifesavers Underground Members Category:The Satire Members Category:Fasedown Members Category:Left Out Members